Hazuki Katou
is one of the main characters of the Hibike! Euphonium series. She is Kumiko's classmate and looks a bit suntanned because she belonged to the tennis team when she was a junior high school student. Appearance Hazuki has the appearance of a young girl, with short, straight brown hair, that curls at the bottom, and gold-hazel colored eyes. She has a red-pinkish hair clip which she accessories her hair with. She wears the normal Kitauji High School female student uniform for first-year students. Personality Hazuki is a bright and perky mood-maker and also very energetic and cheerful. She is almost always seen with a smile on her face, and she can quickly become familiar with people, which is seen in Episode 1 when she refers to Kumiko as "Kumiko-chan", even though she just met her. She is a friendly girl who talks innocently and she is the type of person who prefers standing out to supporting others. Background Hazuki was on the tennis team in junior high school, and is a beginner in music. She admired the trumpet and joined the concert band, but ends up playing the tuba. Chronology Hazuki makes her first appearance in Welcome, High School, where she becomes one of Kumiko's first friends upon entering Kitauji High School. Just after meeting Kumiko, she starts calling her by her first name, and telling her to do the same thing with her too, which quite shocks Kumiko. Relationships Kumiko Oumae Kumiko and Hazuki get along very well, even though Kumiko normally does not mix with sport-orientated people. Hazuki treasures Kumiko as a very good and close friends, and they support each other and they are almost always seen together (with Sapphire). They can freely talk about various topics with each other and they trust each other. They are good terms. Sapphire Kawashima Even though Sapphire was very shy from the beginning, she became more social and cheerful from being with Hazuki and Kumiko. Sapphire and Hazuki are also great friends and Sapphire is one of Hazuki's first friends in Kitauji High. Hazuki trust Sapphire very much and can tell her about all kind of things, and they support and care for each other. They have a very good and friendly bond. Shuuichi Tsukamoto At first, Hazuki didn't really have any interest in Shuuichi, and only saw him as Kumiko's friend. However, after learning a little more about him, Hazuki gradually becomes more interested in him. And, towards the end of the seventh episode where Shuuichi helped Hazuki, she fell in love with him. Kumiko and Sapphire finds out about this and becomes shocked, especially Kumiko. Also, Kumiko makes Hazuki to go the Agata Festival with Shuuichi, which they do, even though Shuuichi wanted to ask Kumiko. While the two were talking, Hazuki confessed that she liked him. Shuuichi, however, didn't feel the same, and told her that he only saw her as a friend and that he already have another person he likes. Hazuki realizes it's Kumiko, and says that she is going to support him to be with Kumiko instead. They became a little bit distant after this event, but they are still on good terms. Natsuki Nakagawa Trivia * is the old Japanese word for the month of August. It is also a Japanese surname and given name. * Riko often encourages Hazuki to do her best. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Brass Players Category:First Years